In The Early Hours
by PeaceAndVodka
Summary: Kiss me again," She demanded.


Riff Raff stumbled slowly up the stairs that lead to his tower room. It was five a.m., and work with Frank in the lab had only just ended. Well, actually, work had ended for Frank three hours ago, when he had fallen asleep on the lab table whilst Riff Raff fetched wine for them both. Riff Raff, however, didn't like leaving any job unfinished, and had so carried on working deep in to the early hours of the morning.

He sighed and opened the door to his room. It was pitch black inside, apart from the dim early morning light that was flowing weakly in a pool across the floor. Riff Raff walked clumsily around the room, searching for the table that held the candles. His hands brushed over the dried, melted wax that usually crusted over the wood of the table. Squinting in the poor light, he picked up a match and lit the charred wicks awaiting the crimson flame.

Riff Raff removed his torn and stained shirt, dropping it carelessly on to the cold stone floor. He turned towards his bed, and did a double take. Magenta lay there, fast asleep. Her face was still, peaceful, she looked like an angel. Her legs were tangled in the faded white sheets.

"Ah," Riff Raff smiled. He sighed again, but this time it was a content sigh.

Magenta often left the room she shared with Columbia to sleep in her brothers bed. He couldn't really blame her; the girl did snore.

Riff Raff sat down gently beside Magenta on the bed, and reached out to stroke her wild red hair out of her face. He leant down and brushed his cracked lips over her smooth cheek, kissing her. Magenta stirred, stretching and groaning. To his excitement, Riff Raff realised that she was naked apart from a pair of black lace panties.

"Riff?" Magenta mumbled.

"Yes, my darling?" Riff Raff whispered, tracing his lips over her skin to plant kisses on her shoulder.

"I waited for you," Magenta explained.

"I know, I'm sorry," Riff Raff said.

A small smile had appeared on Magenta's face, "Kiss me again," She demanded.

"Of course," Riff Raff replied, this time kissing her fully, deeply on her plump lips.

Magenta reached out and cupped her brothers face in her hands. She stroked his light stubble, arching her body closer to him. She dragged her lips away from the kiss and sat up properly. Her pale eyes were smiling.

"You're tired. You should sleep," She said.

Riff Raff shook his head. "I am fine," He assured her.

"Did Frank give you a hard time?" Magenta asked. Her voice was serious now, colder. Riff Raff could have laughed, he loved it when Magenta got protective over him.

He pulled her against his chest, winding his arms around her waist and rocking her. "Its nothing I can't handle, my sweet," He brought his lips up to her ear, "Besides, the harder I work the closer we come to completing our mission. We'll be back on the beautiful shores of Transexual in no time at all," He promised her, biting down gently on the lobe of her ear.

Magenta shivered in delight. She loved it when Riff Raff treated her like this. They so rarely had time for intimacy and heart felt love making anymore. These days, it was a quick fuck up a stone wall when nobody was around. Magenta had missed just _being_ with Riff Raff. Enjoying him, lapping him up. Tonight was precious, and they both knew it. They had to make the most of it, because chances were they wouldn't be together like this for a long time after.

This was a night to savour.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?" Magenta said, drawing circles on Riff Raff's back with her index finger.

"Mmm," Riff Raff responded. It was a confirmation that he wanted more.

Slowly, carefully, he stroked the tender skin between Magenta's thighs. Magenta closed her eyes and tilted back her head, subjecting herself entirely to Riff Raff's touch. His fingers skimmed the material of her panties. Quickly, he dipped his hands inside.

"Riff!" Magenta gasped. She had been deprived of his gentle touch for so long.

Riff Raff felt her wetness, and moaned himself. He pushed Magenta down, and probed her slick lips with his long fingers. His skin was cool, and it felt good to Magenta. She found her hips moving towards Riff Raff, silently begging him to take her.

"I love you, Magenta," Riff Raff told her, before removing his hands and, in one swift movement, plunging his bulging manhood within her.

Magenta cried out in ecstasy. Riff Raff quickly covered her hand with his mouth. As he slowly rode her, he spoke, "Its so good, my darling, I know, but we must be discreet about this! You don't want Columbia, or worse, Frank bursting in here do you?" He said. He spoke fast, urgently. Magenta nodded.

Riff Raff removed his hand, and clutched on to Magenta's breasts instead. He pushed in deeper, pumping faster now. He squeezed the soft skin of Magenta's chest tightly, whilst at the same time remembering to be gentle. Magenta bit down hard on her bottom lip, fighting with herself not to scream out loud.

Riff Raff panted hard. He was dripping in sweat, his bones were aching. But yet he forced himself to carry on. Magenta couldn't bear it anymore, she began moaning. The sound was low, but carrying. She was breathing hard now, gasping, trying so hard to be quiet. The noise brought Riff Raff to an early climax, and he flopped down on top of his sister.

"Oh... Oh!" Magenta squirmed and came just moments later.

They lay together, silent for a while. Sweat glistened on both on their bodies. Their breaths were slowly returning to normal. Once he was properly composed, Riff Raff rolled over.

"Did I please you, my angel?" He asked.

"More than you realise," Magenta took her brothers hand, kissing it. She stroked his palm. It took a while for Riff Raff to notice the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" He said, alarmed. He sat up, pulling Magenta in to a sitting position with him. Tears were flowing down her flushed cheeks down. Riff Raff stared at her, waiting for her to explain. He was a little panicked; Magenta never cried.

"I love you so much, Riff," She said finally, "So much."

"I love you too," Riff Raff said.

"I can't bear this anymore! I can't stand not being by your side every second of every day. We have to return to Transexual," Magenta said in a hushed voice.

Riff Raff sighed. "I'd do anything for you, Magenta. The seperation kills me too, but you have to understand that we cannot act just yet. We have to wait for everything to be ready. One small flaw in the plan could tear everything we've hoped for apart. Everything has to be perfect," He explained gently.

Magenta looked at him, a great sadness in her eyes. She looked away from him, and stood up. Her work uniform was resting over the bedpost. Riff Raff watched her as she picked it up and got dressed. She took her packet of cigarettes from the table, lighting one and taking a long drag.

"I know that, Riff," She said finally, "But its not enough. Not anymore," She finished tying her apron and left the room. Her pixie boots clattered down the stone steps.

Riff Raff sighed and flopped dejectedly back on to the bed. He picked up the pack as well and took a cigarette. He lit it and took a few puffs, thinking hard.

Magenta was upset, and that simply would not do. Riff Raff had to act.

And he had to act fast.


End file.
